<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All You've Got by Good_beans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239891">All You've Got</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_beans/pseuds/Good_beans'>Good_beans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I originally wrote this with a brotherly love relationship in mind, M/M, but if you want it can be interpreted as, forsython, obviously python talks some sense into him but I know that can still be tough to read about, warning! as this follows the drama cd forsyth is hinting at suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_beans/pseuds/Good_beans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that's happened, Forsyth doesn't know how he can go on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fols | Forsyth/Python</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All You've Got</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place within the echoes drama CD that was released. Lukas and Forsyth get into a huge fight after Forsyth talks about giving up. This piece picks up immediately after that scene.</p><p>A WARNING!! This focuses on Forsyth talking about hopelessness to the point of doing something risky enough to be considered suicide. (In the CD he mentioned cutting off his arm, which has such a high chance of fatality at that time). Although Python talks some sense into him, I know that's a very sensitive topic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, Alm! Please wait! It’s dangerous to go alone!” Lukas leapt over the wreckage to chase the young man into the forest. Python watched the two go, tempted to call out after them. With a sigh he decided against it. He wouldn’t have anything to say. Perhaps it was better if Lukas did leave now.</p><p>His attention was caught on the campful of staring soldiers.</p><p>“Oi, what are you looking at? Get the hell out of here -- all of you!” he barked, sending them hurrying back to their business. It was obvious, however, that they continued to sneak glances that way. </p><p>Python couldn’t blame them; it was quite the sight, the destroyed tent and the fallen soldier.</p><p>He stepped closer to Forsyth, slumped in the center of the mess. “Hey, Fors.” His voice was soft. Forsyth’s gaze was lowered. A bruise was forming around one eye. Blood dripped from his nose and lip. Python was used to seeing him roughed up after a battle, but things were different this time. His fight hadn’t been against enemies...</p><p>“We should get you cleaned up.” He was unsure of what else to say. As much as he cared about Forsyth, he still wasn’t sure whose side he was on at this point. </p><p>The other man simply sat in silence. </p><p>“I mean it. Come on.”</p><p>No response.</p><p>Python knelt down in front of him. Forsyth’s green eyes were always so full of fire; he was shocked to find them dull and disinterested. They drifted over to his sword, which lay a few feet away. </p><p>“Hey!” Python snapped, causing his friend to look up at him in surprise. “Are ya listening to me? Let’s go.” He grabbed Forsyth’s arm and pulled him to his feet. “There’s a river nearby, you can wash up there.</p><p>He dragged his friend to the water. The two sat by the bank as Python pulled out a rag. He ran it through the current and wrung it out.</p><p>“Alright, here.” He handed the cloth to Forsyth, who began washing the blood away from his face, using the river as a sloppy mirror. </p><p>“So, you got any plans tonight?” Python awkwardly broke the silence. “I heard there’s gonna be a hell of a party at the local tavern. It’s a private affair, but I’m sure I can sneak both of us in. Make sure to bring your dancing shoes, if you know what I mean...” He forced a laugh.</p><p>Forsyth didn’t even look up from the water. Instead, he let out a sigh. “I appreciate your effort to lift my spirits, but it’s pointless.” His voice was tight. He was avoiding eye contact. “I will simply take up my sword when we return to camp and finish what I set out to do.”</p><p>“Wha-- You can’t be serious!” Python’s volume raised in surprise. “After all that?”</p><p>Forsyth matched him, “well of course! <em> Especially </em>after all that! How can I ever face Lukas again after such an encounter?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you’re <em> best friends </em>? And because he’ll forgive you? Trust me Fors, you’re not the worst person to have wronged him.”</p><p>“But I am yet another person to do so! How will I continue on in a state as flawed -- and <em> weak -- </em>as mine?” He gestured to his arm, hanging limp at his side.</p><p>Python’s voice rose again. “If you’d just give it a chance! Be patient! You don’t need to go risking your life right now; they’ll break the curse and you’ll be fine!” </p><p>“They <em> might </em>break the curse. And say they do pull off such an unlikely feat. Nothing shall change! My arm is not my only liability!” </p><p>“So you’re just going to give up? You’re just going to call it quits right now?” Python turned away from him, to glare all his rage and fire into the river. He couldn’t even bear to look at the other man with everything he was saying. Didn’t Forsyth realize that he was the only reason Python had made it this far? Didn’t he realize that if he gave up, Python would have no reason to go on anymore? How could he be saying such insensitive things? Now he could see why Lukas snapped...</p><p>Forsyth shouted at his turned back. “Well it is better than putting myself and those around me through hell! I am unable to continue like this. Something must be done!”</p><p>“You can’t throw in the towel now! What about becoming a knight?” </p><p>“A knight?” Forsyth let out a bitter laugh. “We both know how unattainable that is. My father was right. Everyone was right. It’s nothing but a stupid dream!”</p><p>Without warning, Python spun around and slapped him.</p><p>“You dumbass!” His eyes were wide in desperation.<em> “That stupid dream is all you’ve got!”  </em></p><p>The two stared at each other in shock for a moment. </p><p>The river bubbled by. </p><p>A breeze tugged at their hair. </p><p>Python visibly sagged. All the stress and fear from the previous days came rushing at him at once. He’d been keeping up a strong face in front of the others, in front of Forsyth. But there was only so much one man could take. His closest friends -- his family --  had been on death’s doorstep for days now. Every conversation he had with them was tense and worrisome. He spent his nights panicking and planning until he fell asleep, only to continue after waking up from nightmare after nightmare.</p><p>Python dropped his head in a feeble attempt to hide the tears now falling. “That stupid dream is all you’ve got…” His breath caught among his sobs. He moved to leave, but Forsyth gripped his shoulder. He pulled him back. </p><p>He enveloped him in a tight hug. </p><p>The two ended up sitting down by the riverbank. Python remained in his arms for a few minutes more. He kept his face buried, but Forsyth looked out at the river and the trees and the sky. After a long silence between them, he spoke up.</p><p>“You’re wrong.” His voice was nearly a whisper. “That dream isn’t all I’ve got.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A week later, the trio sat in a row at a Rigelian tavern. Python and Forsyth were laughing and chatting as usual. Something had changed in Forsyth, that day by the river. When Python apologized for slapping him, the other man had simply shaken his head. “If it takes both my closest friends to smack some sense into me, then so be it.” Eventually he and Lukas had made up as well. </p><p>Alm stood to give a toast. He thanked the citizens for allowing them to stay in town for the night, and gave a stirring speech about their journey ahead. The members of the Deliverance cheered. Python and Forsyth clashed their cups and took a large drink of their ciders. Lukas took a polite sip from his barley tea, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Aw, don’t give us that look,” Python clapped Lukas on the back. “We’re here to celebrate tonight! Let loose!”</p><p>“Indeed.” Forsyth leaned over, sitting on Python’s other side. “We made it, friend!”</p><p>“Yeah, you made it!” Python lifted his cup again. “To making it!”</p><p>“To making it!” Forsyth echoed. </p><p>Excited by the reaction, Python called louder, “To the future!”</p><p>A few of the others overheard, and joined in, <em> “to the future!” </em>Lukas laughed, but lifted his drink as well.</p><p>Python’s boisterous expressions softened a moment as he looked at Forsyth. He put his cup down and pulled both of his friends close. He tipped his head back, shouting, “and to our dreams!” </p><p>
  <em> “To our dreams!” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was also my way of writing about that one line that Forsyth mentions in his little town dialogue -- I adored it and wanted to put it in something dramatic.</p><p>(Grrr I'm not entirely happy with the pacing of this because I wanted instant comfort, but I know that these emotions/conflicts are So serious and shouldn't be wrapped up so quickly... I mean, it's just anime fanfic so I can get away with it but still)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>